Just Another Summer Day
by Blue Sky Dreamer
Summary: It's a perfect summer day and 8 year olds Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke are bored and when these 5 get bored, they make things happen! Now complete!
1. Smashed Eggs

**Note**: This story just popped into my head one day while I was bored. In this story Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan have been friends since birth. So um…I guess just read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own One Tree Hill.

"I'm bored!" Brooke Davis' voice rang out in the near quiet room.

She was tired of watching her friends Lucas and Nathan Scott play some dumb videogame and Peyton Sawyer draw. She and Haley had played about 7 games of Go Fish and she was sick of losing.

Lucas and Nathan paid her no attention and continued to play their game.

"Come on" Lucas complained. "That shot should've went in!"

"Oh well, it didn't" Nathan teased him.

"Hel-lo!" Brooke said angrily.

"Wanna play cards Peyton?" Haley asked her curly haired friend.

"Nope, I'm tryna finish my drawing." Peyton answered without looking up.

"Can I see Peyt?" Haley asked.

"It's not finished yet Hales." Peyton explained. "It don't look right now."

"OK." Haley replied before sliding off the couch and walking over to where Brooke was standing.

"I'm bored too." Haley told the boys, who still ignored them.

Brooke, angry at being ignored, lit up, and whispered something in Haley's ear. Haley grinned and nodded once at Brooke and the pair snuck out the room.

"Oh, did you see that shot!" Lucas crowed to his half brother and best friend. "Wait we can see it on replay!" he said jubilantly.

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan grumbled.

Haley and Brooke snuck back in the room and stood right behind Nathan and Lucas, in their hands two eggs each.

"1…….2……..3!" Haley mouthed.

On three Haley smashed two eggs right on Nathan's head while Brooke did the same to Lucas.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled in unison with Lucas as he shouted" Brooke!" as they jumped up and ran outside.

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton followed, laughing; as they watched Nathan and Lucas try to rinse the eggs out of their hair unsuccessfully.

"I said I was bored and you guys ignored me." Haley said giggling.

"Told ya not to ignore me." Brooke said sassily.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked. He looked over at his brother and they both aimed the hoses and sprayed the girls.

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke shrieked with laughter.

"S….stop!" Peyton shrieked while trying to move but they got her still.

"What was it you were saying again?" Lucas teased them.

"OK….OK!" Brooke said laughing.

"What's that?" Nathan said smugly.

"You WIN! OK!" Haley screamed.

The brothers laughed and let the hoses drop.

Haley and Brooke squeezed the water out of their brown hair while Peyton did the same with her now straight blond hair while Nathan and Lucas continued laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Haley snapped, annoyed.

"Yes…it…is…" Lucas managed between laughs.

"Look…at yourselves" Nathan chuckled.

Peyton's once soft blond curls were now a matted mess.

Brooke's hair wasn't any better. Her usually immaculate dark brown hair was now stringy and everywhere.

While Haley looked OK, she immediately came to the defense of her best friends.

"You don't look so great yourselves. Feel your hair!" Haley retorted.

The hot North Carolina sun had caused the eggs to dry in the boys' hair leaving a sticky, spiky mess.

Nathan and Lucas patted their heads to find what felt like glue in their hair.

They scowled at the girls before Lucas said "This means war!"

"You're on! Water balloon fight ok with you guys?" Haley replied.

"Fine!" Lucas said. "Let the games begin!"

**What did you think? Please review! Up next: Water balloon fight!**


	2. The Great Water Balloon Fight

**Chapter 2: The Great Water Balloon Fight **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

**Note: Hope everyone likes this chapter. It's longer than a originally intended so once again read, enjoy, and REVIEW. Thanks to thedreamygirl and Sarah for being my first reviewers!**

After calling a temporary truce, the five friends began preparing for the water balloon fight.

"Brooke, you have balloons right? At your party there were about 20 packages!" Haley commented.

"Yup." Brooke replied. "Mom keeps 'em in one of the kitchen drawers." She informed them.

"Let's go!" Lucas said.

Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Haley went in the house through the back door that entered the living room.

They walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Brooke opened the drawer nearest to the refrigerator and pulled out 3 packets of balloons.

"I've got an idea!" Haley said excitedly. "Let's fill some of 'em with milk!"

"Cool idea Hales!" Lucas and Nathan exclaimed.

Peyton agreed with "Yeah, let's do that!"

Brooke however was a little skeptical. "How're we gonna do that?" she asked.

"We can use the thingy used to put the turkey flavor on when they take it out the oven to check on it! My mommy called it "basting"." Haley burst out after a minute of thinking.

"Oh, yeah!" Brooke said. "We have one of those!"

Brooke went to another drawer and dug around until she found it. "Here it is!" she exclaimed.

Haley opened the refrigerator and got the milk while Peyton opened a packet of balloons.

They immediately set up an assembly line. Lucas handed Peyton the balloons, she held the balloons open while Brooke filled them. Haley refilled the turkey baster with milk and Nathan tied the balloons.

After about fifteen balloons they put everything back and headed back outside after putting the balloons in a bucket, which Nathan carefully held and Lucas carried two empty buckets.

"Wait!" Brooke said, stopping abruptly, causing everyone to stop. "Bathing suits."

"I'm wearing mine." All of them said in unison and Haley and Brooke giggled.

Once they got outside they took of their shirts and shorts, leaving them in a pile.

"How about this, me and Nate'll be one team and you guys be the other team. Whoever finishes fifteen balloons first gets the first throw." Luke suggested.

"Cool! We get the blue bucket!" Haley said.

Peyton grabbed the blue bucket and a packet of balloons and Nathan grabbed the black bucket and the other packet of balloons.

The two teams ran to the spigots. "On your mark…..get set…..GO!" Haley shouted.

Even with three people the girls fell behind because Nathan was the only one who could tie balloons really well. Peyton could too but it took her longer.

When the girls were on their 8th balloon the boys were on their 12th. By the time the boys finished the girls were on their 10th balloon.

"We won!" Nathan crowed.

"Yeah, yeah, gonna help us finish so we can start?" Brooke asked.

"Hmm let me think about it…..NO!" Nathan teased, his blue eyes glinting, before bursting into laughter.

"Sure we'll help." Lucas said loudly over his brother's chuckles.

"Thanks." The girls said grudgingly.

"No problem." Lucas said.

While Lucas and Nathan finished the balloons, Peyton Brooke, and Haley carefully placed the balloons around the yard.

"Finish yet?" Haley yelled across the yard.

"Yup, we hid 'em too!" Nathan shouted back.

"Ready….set….GO!" Brooke shouted…and was immediately hit in the stomach.

She quickly retaliated by throwing one back at Lucas. "Ha-ha!" she teased him before Nathan got her good in the face with a huge red balloon.

She spluttered as she parted her hair from her face. "You are SO gonna get it Nathan Scott!"

By this time it had ceased to be teams and was each man for himself.

"Haley, look out!" Peyton yelled to her friend.

Haley turned to Peyton and got hit with one in the chest by Peyton.

Peyton giggled at the look on her best friend's face and tried to dodge the balloon thrown at her but got hit in the leg.

"Take that Peyton!" Haley called.

Lucas dodged a balloon a quickly grabbed a small green one nearby.

He quickly aimed and fired it at Peyton.

It exploded right in her face. She shrieked loudly and everyone paused for a second. Lucas winced as he asked "That was a milk balloon, wasn't it?"

She slowly nodded ominously as the cold liquid dripped down her face and Lucas immediately ran.

"Come back here!" Peyton shouted while chasing him. She caught up with him and chucked the balloon.

It popped on the back of his head. She giggled at the expression on his face as he turned toward her.

"Milk balloon?" Peyton teased.

Lucas slowly nodded as the milk ran down his back. She giggled as he chased her back, balloon in hand.

"Oh Peyton…." Lucas called singsong.

"Stop!" she screamed while laughing.

"I'll get you back!" he laughed and paused to catch his breath…and got hit in the face by the final balloon thrown, by Nathan.

"Gotcha man." Nathan chuckled.

"No more balloons?" Haley asked.

Lucas hid the one he was holding as everyone said "Nope."

Lucas snuck behind Peyton and promptly smashed the balloon on the top of her head.

She giggled before chasing him with a bucket and so ended the great water and milk balloon fight.

**Up next: Basketball and cheerleading**


	3. HORSE Spells HORSE

**Chapter 3: H-O-R-S-E Spells Horse **

**Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Much appreciated! I see that you guys want to see Naley, Brucas, and other characters. I hope this chapter will cover all of that. Just a side note: all 5 are rich. That's why it's such a huge backyard…oh you'll see later on in this chapter. So enjoy!**

After watching Lucas get whacked with a bucket by Peyton the friends had to decide what to do next.

"What'll we do now?" Brooke asked.

"We could always play basketball." Lucas said immediately, his blue eyes lit up at the thought.

"Yeah." Nathan readily agreed.

"No fair!" Haley and Brooke complained.

"Yeah, we're no good at basketball." Peyton added.

"You guys can be our cheerleaders." Nathan suggested.

Peyton frowned at him along with Haley but Brooke eagerly agreed.

"Come on guys, whatsa matter? We cheerlead all the time!" Brooke said exasperated.

"It's not that." Haley said.

"I just don't like how he asked." Peyton finished.

"Alright, fine." Nathan said rolling his eyes. "Will you three please be our cheerleaders?'

"Sure, we'd love to." Peyton said gratified.

"Sheesh, girls!" Nathan huffed under his breath. Lucas heard him and snickered.

"What was that?" Brooke asked dangerously.

"Oh, nothing." Lucas said quickly. "Look there's Jake."

Sure enough Jake appeared by the fence.

Jake called over to them, his slight country accent apparent "Can someone open the fence please?"

Peyton jogged over and opened the fence. "Hey Jake." She greeted him.

"Hey man, right on time. We were just headed to the basketball court." Lucas said to Jake. "

"Let's go then!" Nathan said.

"We'll play HORSE, ok Nate, Jake?"

"Fine." Jake agreed.

"Sure." Nate said.

"I'm so wet." Haley commented as they walked to the basketball court in the huge backyard.

"I know, but it feels good 'cause it's so hot." Peyton replied.

"Yeah, my mom said it'd be like 110 degrees today!" Brooke added.

"That's impossible!" Lucas exclaimed.

"So I exaggerated a little. It's still hot!" Brooke pointed out.

Lucas rolled his eyes and continued.

"Finally we're here!" Peyton said.

"First!" Nathan shouted before they reached the court.

"No fair!" Lucas protested.

"Sure it is. I said it first." Nathan argued.

"We wasn't even on the court yet!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Fine." Nathan said. "How 'bout this then. First one to get the basketball from the shed and back wins."

"Sure." Mild mannered Jake agreed.

"Alright…GO!" Lucas shouted.

The three raced for the shed at the opposite end of the court. Jake fell behind first. Then Lucas pulled ahead and reached the shed first and grabbed the basketball. He dodged as Nathan tried to grab the basketball from him and sprinted back.

The girls cheered as Lucas reached them first with the ball.

"_I'm_ first." Lucas said with satisfaction when Nathan reached them.

"It's all good." Nathan said confidently. "I'll win anyway."

When Jake had H-O-R, Lucas had an H, and Nathan still had no letters, Peyton and Brooke stopped paying attention and began doing gymnastics.

"Remember H-O-R-S-E spells HORSE Jake." Nathan said jokingly.

Haley cheered every time any of the boys made a shot but it seemed to Jake and especially Lucas that she cheered louder for Nathan.

Finally Lucas stopped during the game and asked her point blank "Why are you cheering louder for Nathan?"

Haley blushed slightly and said quietly "Am not."

Lucas said skeptically "Sure you aren't.", before joining the game again.

The game ended when Jake was out and Lucas got an E, leaving Nathan the winner.

Nathan grinned widely at Lucas and Jake after Lucas missed.

Haley ran over to Nathan grinning. "Congrats!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around the slightly taller boy.

"Thanks." Nathan replied gladly.

Caught up in the moment she quickly brought his face to her level and kissed him directly on the lips in front of everyone.

Nathan stood there shocked and everyone went quiet.

After what seemed like a million years to Nathan and Haley, Lucas said teasingly "Nathan's got a girlfriend, Nathan's got a girlfriend!"

Haley's face immediately flushed deep red from embarrassment as even Jake chuckled.

Glancing at her friend's embarrassed face Brooke immediately strode over and jumped to her defense.

"Oh you hush Lucas Scott!" Brooke told him angrily, her hand on her hip.

"Or what?" Lucas said tauntingly.

Brooke walked closer to Lucas and without hesitating at all kissed him on the lips.

"Or that." Brooke said satisfied at the shocked look on his face.

**Hoped everyone liked the chapter. If you have any ideas for stuff you'd like them to do please put them in your review. If not there are approximately 2 more chapters to the story. Until next chapter!**


	4. Marco Polo

**Chapter 4: Marco Polo **

**Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I see everyone like the last chapter. All I have to say is read and review!**

Nathan snapped out of his daze and looked at Haley in a whole new light.

"What did ya do that for?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"I dunno. I just did." Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well…" Nathan started before Lucas cut him off.

"What was that?" Lucas asked indignantly.

"Cause you were teasing Haley 'cause she kissed Nate." Brooke answered as if it was obvious.

Peyton sensing a change in the fun atmosphere, ran to the nearby pool and jumped in. "Come on!" she called to them.

Desperate for a change of subject, Haley ran over and jumped in first, followed by Brooke.

Jake, who was wearing his bathing suit under his clothes, pulled them off, and dived in.

Nathan did a cannonball into the pool yelling "Geronimo!"

Lucas did a huge cannonball and splashed everyone.

As soon as he came back up, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley splashed him back setting off a big splash war.

Brooke giggled when Lucas splashed her with a wave of water.

Haley seemed to be avoiding Nathan, as best she could in the middle of a splash fight while Lucas seemed focused on getting even with Brooke and Peyton.

Jake turned out to be pretty good at making huge waves to splash them with.

Finally they stopped but were still laughing loudly.

When everyone calmed down Nathan said "Let's play Marco Polo!"

Everyone agreed with this idea.

"Who's gonna be Marco?" Haley asked, bobbing to stay above water.

"I will." Jake volunteered.

"Close your eyes Jake." Brooke instructed.

"Stop bein' so bossy Brooke!" Nathan said exasperated.

"I was not bein' bossy!" Brooke protested.

"Was too!" Nathan told her.

Before Brooke could reply, Jake started the game by calling "Marco!"

"Polo!" Everyone called from separate parts of the pool.

Jake swam closer to where Brooke was.

Brooke tried to swim away but splashed slightly so Jake knew she was there.

Jake swam closer before calling "Marco!"

Everyone replied "Polo!"

Jake swam and just barely caught Brooke's leg as she tried to swim away.

"You're Marco now!" Jake said gleefully.

"I am not!" Brooke protested.

"Come on Brooke, he caught you fair and square." Peyton said to her from nearby.

"Fine." Brooke grumbled before closing her eyes.

"Marco!" Brooke called.

After five rounds of Marco Polo everyone stopped playing in the middle of the round while Haley was Marco.

They said they weren't playing but they always said this and then splashed whoever was Marco.

Haley listened carefully and heard voices. She swam over grabbed their arm.

"Gotcha!" Haley shouted.

She opened her eyes and saw it was Nathan's arm.

Haley immediately blushed and let go of his arm. She mumbled an apology and swam to where Brooke and Peyton were.

The girls and boys hung in different groups until Nathan shouted "Ice cream truck."

All six of them climbed out of the pool and dashed to the ice cream truck.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but the next chapter will be the last for this story. I do plan on doing a sequel however. I just finished watching the new episode and the WB is EVIL! Nothing they put in the trailers was in this episode, but the episode WAS good. However I'm getting off track. Please review with any comments or thoughts!**


	5. Ice Cream Dreams

**Chapter 5: Ice Cream Dreams **

**Note: Well here it is, the final chapter! This is my first ever completed story! Yay me! But more importantly thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review. Like I said before I do have a sequel planned but not sure exactly how it's going to be. Whoever reviews please write if you'd rather see one where they're still young or when their teenagers. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the different ice cream brands. All I own is the plot and Nora. **

Everyone ran to the gate and opened it, hollering "Wait! We're coming!" at the top of their lungs.

Lucas reached the truck first.

"Hi Nora!" Lucas said happily.

The rest of the group had reached the ice cream truck by that time.

"Hi Nora!" Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke said in unison.

"Hi guys." The pretty young woman replied.

Nora grinned and said "Let me guess what you all want. If I get it wrong it's on me."

She turned to Lucas.

"Lucas you want a chocolate éclair, right?" Nora asked.

Lucas nodded and grinned as she handed it to him.

"Peyton, a sno cone, correct?" Nora asked Peyton.

Peyton said "Yup!" and thanked her as Nora gave her the sno cone.

Nora looked at Brooke next.

"A lemon ice, right Brooke?" Nora asked.

Brooke smiled as she accepted the lemon ice.

"Nathan, a fudgesicle?" Nora asked with a smile.

Nathan took the Fudgesicle, grinning at how she remembered all of this.

"Now Jake, I remember you get a Drumstick every time."

Jake said shyly "Thanks Ms. Nora."

Nora laughed kindly and said "Remember it's just Nora. I'm only 22 you guys."

Nora then turned to Haley.

"Now Haley, you're a little tricky. You switch between a cherry Italian ice and a sundae cone. I'll go with the sundae cone?" Nora said hesitantly.

Haley giggled and said "That's what I was gonna get!"

"Nora how do ya remember what we want like that?" Nathan asked.

"I'm psychic!" Nora said spookily.

All of them, including Nora, laughed at that.

Nora pulled back her curly brown hair and said "It's really hot today!"

"I know!" Peyton agreed.

"Oops, I better get going!" Nora said.

"See you tomorrow…Nora." Jake said.

"See you tomorrow!" Nora said before slowly driving away.

"Bye!" everyone called.

Jake looked at the Drumstick in his hand and shouted after the truck " Nora, we didn't pay!"

Nora stopped and shouted "It's on me!" before continuing on.

Jake grinned before following his friends on their way to the yard.

The six friends sat on the clipped grass and began to eat their ice cream in silence so their ice cream wouldn't melt.

Peyton finished her sno cone first and lay down on the prickly grass.

She looked up at the big blue sky. To herself she thought '_It's a huge sky…and a huge world to go with it. I wonder if we'll be friends forever.'_

Out loud Peyton asked "What do you thinks gonna happen to us?"

"Whaddya mean" Lucas asked.

"Do you think we'll be friends always and forever?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah…I really do." Lucas said before he lay down too.

"When me, Luke, and Jake become big basketball stars, you become some huge artist, Brooke's some fashion designer, and Haley's a major singer, we'll still be friends." Nathan said confidently as he too lay down.

"Thanks." Haley said blushing as she lay down beside him.

Brooke said "And I'll even give away a free design to all of you."

Jake said "Nah, I think I'll sing too."

"Why? You're pretty good at basketball." Peyton commented.

"Yeah, but not like Nathan or Lucas." Jake explained.

"Besides, when my Granny died, she told me I had the voice of an angel. She told me whenever I sing, she'll be there, and whenever I sing I feel like she's there." Jake told them quietly.

"Will you sing for us?" Haley asked.

Jake agreed before singing a song about angels.

When he finished they were all silent.

"That was great Jake." Peyton said sincerely.

The others agreed in various ways.

"When we're all old and famous' let's relive this day, because this day's been perfect." Haley said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

After that pronouncement, everyone fell silent.

All of them stared at the sky and watched the clouds move by.

Haley's eyes slowly drifted shut in the relaxing atmosphere.

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake all seemed to drift off also.

The last two things Nathan thought before he drifted off were '_Why is Haley holding my hand in her sleep?' _and lastly _'Today couldn't have been any better. It's been a perfect summer day.' _And he knew no more.

**That's a wrap! Please review and give your thoughts on this chapter, the story on a whole, and any ideas you have for the sequel I have planned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


End file.
